Everything is fine with a kiss
by Amaidaisuki
Summary: A Clintasha fluffy one-shot I wrote at midnight because this is my fave ship. Hope you enjoy.


Only a few hours has passed since the last mission together. Natasha was sat in the kitchen counter having a meal and Clint was leaned against the frame of the kitchen door, looking at her. He furrowed his brows when noticed something in her neck. Blood? Clint came into the kitchen and pulled a handkerchief from the pantry. He moved a chair next to Natasha, to be more close to her and have a better look to her neck. And her.

Natasha stopped eating and looked at him with a slight frown as she saw how he brought the handkerchief to the back of her neck, pressing gently a few times to clean the blood that was coming out of the wound. They looked deep at each other's eyes. A slight smile on the corner of Clint's lips.

"Did you finished?" Natasha asked, breaking the peaceful silence of the room. Her voice soft and calm.

"Yeah." Clint looked at the handkerchief that were a moments ago in her neck, it has blood but nothing to worry about. Though, the thought that that wound was there all this time wasn't pleasant to Clint. "_What if it is infected? How I didn't notice?" _Maybe because her red intense hair… but it didn't covered the most of her neck. Truth be told, he couldn't help to always get lost at those deep green eyes.

"Clint, I'm fine." Natasha said, noticing his look when he saw the amount of blood on the handkerchief. It's just a bit of blood. She thought, but it wouldn't help in nothing if she said that. "It's just blood"

The archer let out a sigh. He was worrying too much. She's right, it's just blood. He put away the handkerchief covered in blood and lift his sight; looking at Natasha's beautiful eyes.

The redhead allowed herself to smile softly at Clint, thing that calmed him down a bit. Her smile, her beautiful smile; It never fails to make him chill when he's about to lose the head. He returned her smile with one big smirk of his own. Everything seemed to be fine when they were like this; they both alone, enjoying the peace and though being in missions was what they also liked, -something that was totally the opposite of this- what was happening now was something invaluable.

Clint proceed to lean himself forwards, getting closer to Natasha. She was going to do the same but his lips were already on her lips, kissing passionately.

How would be their lives if they had not met each other? Chances are they would have never found and reach the authentic happiness they feel when they're together, when they hug, when they kiss, that relief they feel when the other is in danger in a mission but despite the gravity of the situation nothing bad happens. Just as long as they still alive and have each other they can continue with their lives, begging that every morning Clint would wake up to see Natasha's head resting on his arms and how she opens slowly her eyes to meet Clint's. Then the day would go on like any other, missions, explosions and then go home to rest and forget about everything, because in their private moments they are the only persons in the world. Nothing else matters but them.

The simple thought of losing the other is something that neither Clint nor Natasha will be capable of resist. Not by themselves, not alone. Clint would succumb in his feelings and with the time the depression would start consuming him until the point he can't just go on. Not with a scar as big as the one Natasha would leave if she's gone, and the same would happen to Natasha, but she would try to look strong, that she can handle it and would try to not let her mask crack up… But deep inside, she'd be crying, screaming for help and trying to understand why this happened. It was the first time she could really tell she felt in real and rightful love. If she lose that, her heart would not be able to stand more. It would be weird and depressing to just woke up and look with the eyes closed the heat and warm of the other, in vain. That would be something neither of them would be prepared for but that threatens every day, in a mission or when they're saving the world, to happen.

It's better and healthier for them both not just not think about that, to believe that everything will be fine and that nothing will happen because they protect and take care each other every day and every night. They complement each other, Clint has learned new ways to see life thanks to Natasha and Natasha has learned new ways to enjoy life.

So, they just keep living their lives, happy that he made a different call and that she was worth it. Because every day is worth it, there's no day Clint regret the choice he made when he was sent to kill Natasha. He saw more than an assassin, he saw a lost person that needed to be guided and could be more than that. She is more than that.

And now they're together kissing each other, showing their love and gratefulness for making their lives a bit brighter.

Clint pulled his lips away, when they got away of Natasha's lips… She missed them, wanting them to come back.

"Tasha, I love you." He said, meaning every word as he looked deeply at Natasha's eyes.

"I love you too." She replied, a smile on the corner of her lips. Blinking slowly and returning Clint's deep look.

They kissed again.

Because everything seems alright when they kiss.

Everything _is_ alright when they kiss.


End file.
